Start Over
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: I.C had escaped, and was now starting over at Templar. A new life, stronger powers, and perhaps, love. HAITUS
1. An Intro to Problems

I.C was in Templar, walking through the fields, meditating. She had a fairly good life here. She slept somewhere comfortable, she had a job at Mikki's Bakery to keep herself busy, and in her spare time, she trained as a shard caster. She could not say she was happy, no, she was far from ever being happy again, but she was mildly content. She was content with her friends, and content with the direction her life was going, in contrast to her frightening past. Templar, of course, was not a very advanced place. Unlike her home planet Plutonia, they didn't have cars, and advanced teleportation devices that her powerful planet had so abundantly. They were simple, and so unaware of the world outside them. " How nice it must be, to live in a place where no one but the people around you matter." I.C loved simplicity. In Plutonia, she was forced to dress extravagantly because of her status as princess of the entire planet. She never liked the fancy dresses she was forced to wear, and most of all, she didn't like having to act fancy. "I'd rather have things made out of wood, than out of marble. I'd rather have clothes made out of thread, than out of silk. Why couldn't my family accept that? Why did they try to change me?...Why did I make that mistake, of trying to kill them... of fighting along side villans, instead of heroes..." she said quietly to herself. The wind felt nice around her face. It made her feel a peace that could not easily be broken...

"Hey I.C!"

It's broken.

I.C turned around and scowled, "What do you want Reek?" Reek, a hot bad boy that she was determined not to like, ran up to her. "Why'd you call me?" she asks again. " No reason, just wanted to say Hi." Reek was smirking. He knew how to get to her. " Actually, Roya needs to see you. Something about energy." I.C ran twords Mikki's Bakery, where she knew she would find her best friend.

I.C stormed through the door " Roya hugged the crap out of her. " Thank goodness your alive!" Zed frowned. " How come I don't get hugs?" he asked, as the girls turned around and said "Shut up!" in unison. Reek laughed. " Why are you so happy that I'm alive again?" I.C said, getting right to the point. Roya's smile dissapeared. " Didn't you hear that there's new threat? Something called the Spirit Society is catching shard casters with high spirit energy, and drains their power." I.C took a step back. Reek scratched his head" Huh, I guess I forgot that part." I.C rolled her eyes at him for the millionth time that day. " Now where's the thing, and when are we going to get to beat it up?" Zed said as he pounded his fists together for emphasis. Roya sighed. " We don't know if it really exists... we just know that alot of shardcasters' energy has been drained." Reek looked at Zed. " Sounds real enough to me." They both shrugged. I.C ignored them " But the shard casters, they weren't killed or anything, right?" Roya shook her head " Not that I've heard...whoa. Wait, I.C! Where are you going!" I.C runs to the door, but Reek grabs her by the hand and pulls her back in the bakery. He holds her at his side. HIs expression is serene. He calmly says" And where do you think you're going?" I.C looks forward. " Nowhere, not anymore at least." Everyone laughs, but I.C. She looks at Reek " Get your hands off me." He immediately does so, becasue he knows I.C's strong, even stronger than Zed, and capable of beating him down to pulp.


	2. Noah Visits

Roya walks into I.C's room at night, to talk to her.

"I.C?"

I.C is wide awake, writing. " What's up?" She says. She could sense her friends uneasiness. Roya sat at the foot of I.C's bed, "Don't you think this whole Spirit Society is weird? I mean, how could it even have been created? I can't sleep just thinking about it.

They both sit cross legged, and start to whisper. " Do you think it could have been the savages?" I.C asks slowly. She saw Roya stiffen. I.C sighs. " Roya, I know they're your people. But let's face it. To Templar, They're our enemies." Now it was Roya's turn to sigh. " I know. I just hate it that they don't respect my authority. I'm the princess! Why won't they listen to me?"

I.C: Trust me. I've been there. The Tuskans have just been going so long with a bad leader, It's just natural that they've begun to govern themselves.

Roya: If they did create the Spirit Society, how? They don't have the...

I.C: Technology? What if it was Ulbacus? They aren't our enemies, but they aren't necessarily allies with Templar.

Roya shook her head. She looked solemn. " No, Ginga would never do something like that. I know him."

I.C: So if not Ulbacus, then who? Some random person that just wanted power?

Roya: It happened with Zed's mom.

I.C: That's different. I haven't known Zed for so long, but he's told me enough. HIs mother only wanted a spirit.

Roya: What if it's someone who wants a spirit, and invented the thing just to find it, and become stronger in the process?

I.C perked up. " That makes so much sense! But who could they be after?

~ In the morning....

Roya strides into the kitchen. " Morning!- yawn-"

Noah: Hey, Roya!

Roya was in the middle of getting orange juice. " Noah! I didn't know you'd be here today."

Noah: I decided to drop in. So how's Zed?

Roya: He should be up soon.

Noah: Good. I wanted to talk to him about the Spirit Society.

I.C walked in, at that very moment." Spirit Society? What did you learn about them?"

Noah: Let's wait for Zed. That way, I won't have to repeat it.

I.C's an impatient person. No way is she going to wait fo Zed the Sleepy Head to wake up. She walks to the hall, sucks in as much air as she can, " ZED!!!! GET UP RIGHT NOW!!!!"

They heard something glass crash, and thumping feet. A distant " Shit!" could be heard from one of the rooms. I.C sat down at the table. A distressed Zed with tousled hair and pajamas walked in screaming" What the heck was that all about?!?" Everyone was silent. It took all Roya's willpower not to laugh. " Did something happen?" he asked, when no one spoke.

Noah: I think you should hear about this...

~ One conversation Later....

Zed ran his fingers through his hair. " You mean all the spirits that have been captured are going to be combined to make something like Amil Gaul?

I.C sighs in relief." I thought they were after my spirit, Dolphia.

Zed: But they're after me!!!

Noah turns to I.C, as Roya tries to calm Zed down. " Very few people know you have the seventh and strongest spirit, I.C. Dolphia's been hidden for a reason. She's too powerful, to be known about. You have to keep it that way." I.C nods. She was the second strongest in the Universe, when she was in the other world. Since Plutonia was sort of In charge of the entire universe, she knew all too well that she needed to keep her powers hidden. Especially when she is an ice element. As a princess of a leading planet, second strongest in the universe, and super hero, she had alot of responsibilities. Until it became too much. She turned to Slade. She tried to kill her ex-boyfriend, Ben Tennyson. She lost herself, in all the confusion. All she wanted was to be herself. So she did it the only way she knew how. Power.

Zed: Who invented this group? I want to wring his neck.

I.C: I'm with Zed on this one. I want to destroy something. So let's get out there.

Roya: Hold on! Can't we talk to Master Robes first?

I.C turns" Robes?"

Both guys looked at each other. They didn't like Robes any more than I.C

Roya: He's the town favorite. He has to know more.

" Fine."


	3. The Council of Sages

They made their way to the Redondo mansion, where Robes lived. After pleading,, begging, and finally intimidating the butler, they were allowed inside, and found Robes lounging lazily on a couch, contemplating his spirit shard, Belladonna.

Robes: Ah, you've decided to visit? and to whom do I owe the pleasure?

Silence. Robes tries a different tactic. " What a surprise, the two strongest people in Templar, and their little friends.

Roya spoke first: Master Robes, we want to know about the spirit society.

Robes yawned tiredly, and arched a brow. " I'm sorry to dissapoint you, truly I am, but I'm strictly forbidden to give information to amateurs."Robes said. Zed leaps forward in anger, but I.C and Roya hold him back. " Who are you calling an amateur! I saved this place! and I'll do it again." Zed grits his teeth. Robes waved his hand indifferently, from his place on the couch in front of them. It was clear they would not be able to get through to him.

Robes: Yes, I'm sure your friends are no more accomplished than you are. I'm sorry, but I like to keep the fun informaton to myself. You want a quest? You'll have to ask the Council of Sages yourself.

I.C: Look. The longer we stand here, the more shardcasters are going to get hurt. Now tell us what you know!

Robes narrows his eyes, and leans forward. " Did you not hear me, my darling? I can't tell you. Or maybe I can, but I don't want to tell you."

Now It's I.C's turn to leap forward. Zed and Roya hold her back with alot of effort, and drag her out of the room. Once they are in the hallway, they talk.

Roya: Are you crazy? You cant just-just try and attack him that way!

I.C: Watch me. She begins to walk back in. Zed blocks her path. " Maybe we should ask for a quest. That way, we'll have the freedom to punch his face in." Roya was nodding the entire time he was speaking, then stops abruptly when he mentions hurting Robes.

~ _The Council_

I.C, the most persuasive one from the group, stands infront of the Council of Sages.

" So, you want a quest for this, Spirit Society."

It was a statement. But I.C nodded anyway. The sage that spoke, was the one from the former Neotopia. " I do not see it reasonable not to send the shardcasters. Templar is going through dark times." said the female sage. " I agree. We need these strong sharcasters, to protect our beloved country." said a male sage. The elder in charge spoke. " We will give you this quest. You have the permission to shift in and out of Templar as you wish."

I.C beamed in joy. " Under one condition. No civilians can get hurt." Master Sebastian said. I.C nodded "Thank you, we won't let you down!" She ran out of the grand room, to tell her friends the good news.

Elder: She is strong, and wise.

Neotopian Sage: But her power is great. We must keep an eye on her. She may mean power for Templar, or destruction.


	4. Finding

Reek: No way, we can go?

I.C: Yeah! they said we have permission to shift as much as we want.

Roya: That's awesome!

Zed: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

I.C: Zed, we don't even know what the heck we're up against, or how we can find it.

***** CRASH ****

Reek: I think it just found us.

Everyone outside is screaming. The four of them run out, and see a ginormous spirit, terrorizing the people. " Oh my gosh!" I.C exclaims. Zed whips out his sword, and charges at it, without a second thought. They all throw out their spirits: Dolphia, Amil Gaul, Ankharel, and Sek. The young sharcasters ran out to find a giant spirit wrecking havoc. They all knew what it was: A spirit from the Spirit Society. And someone nearby, was controlling it.

Zed: Amil Gaul!

He hauled his spirit into the air. Amil Gaul appeared, in all his golden armor, and the wind became violently strong. The spirit looked up, and noticed the shardcasters for the first time. It looked at them, like it was their prey. It was long, silver and black, and had about 12 long, dangerous tentacles, waving in the air. It looked a bit like a jellyfish, although in the middle of it's forehead, there was a slit, where it's single eye should have been.

I.C: Take it down!

I.C whisked out her two blue daggers, and charged at the spirit, dodging it's tentacles, and she was moving at an incredible speed. The others followed. I.C slashed off two tentacles that were about to grab her, and Reek jumped up, and jabbed it on the side. Roya was throwing water shards, as Zed and Amil Gaul cut the spirit cleanly in half.

They were all out of breath. They moved so fast, the spirit was not able to react. I.C snapped out of the trance before the others.

I.C: Who's controlling it? She looked around, and found no one suspicious, just terrified faces.

Reek: We have to go tell Sebastian it's not safe for the public.

I.C: I'm staying. Maybe there's some clues around here.

Zed: We'll come by later, and help out. I.C nodded.

As her friends left, she headed towards the woods. She knew from experience that if you were a criminal, you'd head for the woods. She walked soundlessly, but swiftly. Years of training took over, and she could not be seen. She felt Dolphia's pulse within her, and instinctivly, her hand flew to her chest, where her spirit was kept, just below her neck. Dolphia was her first spirit, and also was the strongest. She remembered how she found Dolphia, or rather, how Dolphia found her.

I.C and Roya had been near Pure River, a sacred river for the Templans. Roya had told her that her teacher always fished there, Master Ziko. I.C jumped in, and swam deep into the river. At the bottom, sat a fairly large boulder. Carved on it, was The Mark. The Mark of Plutonian royalty, the same one that was inscribed on I.C's left hand, her two brothers', her father, and lastly, her mother's left hand, before she died when I.C was a month old. The entire family had it on their left hand, and now it was on the boulder. The intricate designs of the mark were ancient, passed down from generation to generation, of Plutonian Royalty. I.C swam closer, as her curiosity strengthened.

_What's this doing in Templar?_ I.C thought. She pressed her left hand to the mark, and it seemed like a beam of white light from her hand cracked the boulder in half, straight through the mark. It opened, and a small white, glowing sphere rose out of it, shining brightly.

_She approached the boulder. Miri knew her time in Templar was limited. " I seal you, my love. It is time. I know we can no longer be one together, Dolphia. But I give this oath: Let a child of my blood, find this spirit. For when that child is in need, Dolphia will guide them. Dolphia is strong. And in turn, my child will be strong because of her. Let it be guided onto the right path, this child. I seal this Key Spirit away forever, until one who bears my mark is ready to receive her. "_

_Miri sealed the boulder with enchanting blessings. Leon was waiting for her in Plutonia. It was time for her to go home. _

I.C stared in awe, as the sphere slowly came towards her, and entered her shardcaster mark. She was enveloped in bright, white light, as the spirit became a part of her.

I.C heard a bunch of twigs snap. She ran to a clearing, where she saw a blond guy with golden eyes fighting a spirit that resembled him, and was obviously his. I.C observed him for a while, silently. It was clear he was strong, and his skills were vast, but he did not quite yet match I.C's power. " Hup, jab, Lucias!" The guy trained intently with his spirit, and didn't see her. She had to admit, he was handsome. But she would gouge her eyes out before ever admitting it. After several moments, she backed away, without saying a word. It was then when a large tree fell on top of her.


	5. Try me

Well, it almost did. She jumped back quickly, and took out her two daggers, to confront the thing that nearly killed her. Her obisidan black hair whipped wildly around her caramel skin.

" Well, well what do we have here? Shard casters." A man of about thirty approached them, and he looked sinister. He wore a long gray cloak, and dressed entirely in black. I.C narrowed her eyes, a trait that warned people she wasn't to be messed with. The guys who was training, stopped, and stood a few several feet behind her. As soon as he saw the man, his eyes widened.

I.C: Who are you? And what do you want?

Man: Your spirit!

He lunged at her, and she deflected his sword, without ever losing balance. She kicked him in the stomach, and then jumped up, and high kicked his face. He was still standing.

_What the heck? _I.C thought. _That normally knocks people out! What is he?_

Sensing her confusion, he seized the opportunity to slash at her, and he was able to scrape her arm. The man threw an earth shard at her, but she acted quickly, and fizzled it with three of her ice shards. She jumped back, and quickly yelled over her shoulder, "You can help you know!"

The blond, handsome guy reacted immediately. " Lucias, go!".

His pale yellow and white spirit lunged at the man, attempting to slice through him with his arms. However, the man was able to summon a spirit of his own.

Man: Your spirit will be mine!

The spirit Lucias had yellow hair covering his eyes, and yellow and white armor, whereas the man's spirit looked sort of like a wolf, with twelve angry, menacing red eyes. The man continued to attack I.C, over and over again, and moved so fast, she wasn't able to stab him. SHe noticed he had to get close to try and hurt her, and she knew it was a weakness. She flew back fifty feet, or more.

" Dolphia!"

Dolphia appeared. She looked a lot like I.C, with light blue hair, and the same piercing, startling blue eyes, only darker. DOlphia awaited I.C's command, with her bow drawn, notched with three water streams. Dolphia's eyes were intent on the man.

Man: Such a beatiful, powerful spirit! She will be a perfect addition to the Spirit Society!

Realization struck I.C. " Dolphia, go!" Dolphia shot the three water streams at the man, and they became longer, as they flew through the air. The man's spirit jumped in front of him, to protect him. The water streams cut through the spirit, and also through the man, killing them both instantly. I.C held her hand up in the air, and Dolphia changed back to a shard, returning to her. Dolphia could only be taken out for a few moments, because no one could know about her. The blonde-haired guy approached I.C, amusement in his eyes.

" Who are you?" he asked.

I.C: Who are YOU? YOu didn't even help.

The guy inclined his head to Lucias. " I did." I.C sighs. " I'm I.C"

The guy nodded and smiled. " I'm Dav. Dav Navee." I.C was staring at his spirit. " It's strong." she pointed out. " Not even half as strong as yours. Where'd you get her?" he asked. I.C shrugged.

I.C: Passed down through the family.

Dav jumped onto the shoulder of his spirit. " I've got to get going." he said, almost apologetically. I.C nodded, and turned around, without another word.

~ At the Castle,

Reek bounded up to I.C as soon as she entered through the door. " Hey I.C, where ya been babe?" She turned around, her cold fathomless eyes cutting. " Do NOT call me your babe. And for your information, I fought a man from the Spirit Society.

Zed: Really?

Roya: No way!

Reek: Yeah, what happened? Didja kick some butt?

I.C sighed. " He just popped out of no where, nearly killing me. But I killed him.

Roya rolled her eyes. " Net time, get some info from them, BEFORE you kill them.


	6. How Long is Forever?

How Long is Forever?

I.C walked through the market, with Roya. They were under special orders from Mikki to get groceries.

_Mikki: Even if someone's dying, DO NOT DROP THE EGGS!_

Roia apparently was thinking the same. " Better be careful I.C! You have the eggs.

Both girls laughed. Suddenly, a girl screamed, down an alley way. I.C and Roia both dropped their bags, and ran to the sound. A Spirit Society man, was trying to grab a purple-haired girl. He had a gray cloak, and was dressed in black, so they knew. " Leave her alone!" I.C yelled.

I.C threw three ice shards at the man. He snarled, and jumped away, over a wall, and was gone. I.C and Roya ran at the girl "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Girl: He took my spirit. My poor Pilphou...

_Pilphou? Weird name _I.C thought. " Everything okay?"

The girls turned around. Dav stood at the beginning of the alley. It was obvious he had run to get to them. The girl who had just been attacked swooned. " Oh! Dav Nadee! You came to the rescue!" She ran to hug him. A very confused I.C looked at Roya for an explanation. _To the rescue? He wasn't even here! _I.C and Roya both thought. I.C rolled her eyes in annoyance. " Girly Girls"

The girl who was busy showering Dav with praise, turned to look at her, and narrowed her eyes. Seizing the opportunity, Dav pulled himself out of her embrace. The girl put her hands on her hips and scoffed at I.C. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of Dav Nadee!He's the ultimate hero! Rumors are that he's even stronger than that boy from the other world, Zed." Roya rolled her eyes. " Doubt it." she murmured.

Dav: I wouldn't say Im that strong...

Girl: Oh but you are! Right girls?

I.C: Sure, whatever.

Roya: See if I care.

The girl put her hands on her hips once more. I was obvious she forgot she was just attacked. " So Dav, wanna go out?"

Dav: I don't even know you! He seemed exasperated.

Girl: But you can know me!

I.C chuckled at her pathetic display. " Wow." She whispered to Roya. " Do you have any problem with that?" she visibly prickled towards I.C.

There are two things I.C hates:

1. Girly girls

2. Girly girls with attitudes.

This girl had both.

I.C narrowed her eyes in anger. Roya knew that meant she was going to act dangerous. When I.C's anger got the best of her, there was no stopping her power. Roya quickly pulled her away. " Come on I.C! We have to go get Mikki's groceries!" she pulled her away before I.C even had a chance to take out her daggers. Once they were out on the street again, Roya began to chastise her. " You know you need to control your temper."

I.C ground her teeth together. " I know, But I just hate it when girls act that way! Its like they act weak just to get attention, and the act so stupid for a guy that clearly doesn't care!"

Roya: Like you?

I.C sighed. They picked up their groceries, and started to walk. " Yeah. Like me."

"Hey, wait!"

Both girls turned around. " Need help?" Reek was already reaching for the bags." Uh sure." I.C said, as he got her bags first.

Roya: Where have you been?

Reek: huh?

Roya clarified. " I.C was attacked yesterday."

Reek: No way! I.C are you okay?

I.C groaned. She really didn't like the attention.

I.C: I'm fine. You're late anyways.

Reek: Dammnit, I should have been there!

Reek had dark auburn hair, and calm, purple eyes. He was strong for a seventeen year old, and very agile. His agility came in handy when he was stealing something, or when he was running from I.C when she wanted to kill him for annoying the heck out of her. It was clear he liked I.C, but because of her past, she couldn't like him back. Wouldn't like him back.

I.C: Once again, I'm fine. I can take care of myself.

Reek: But still-

Dav: Hey I.C!

I.C turns around, as Dav runs to her. " Look, about back there...

I.C: Don't worry about it.

Dav: No really, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. And I'm probably not stronger than that Zed guy... Hey and you entering the competition in Templar?

Reek: You bet she is!

Dav notices he didn't introduce himself to her friends. " Dav, this is Reek, and Roya. Roya and Reek, this is Dav Nadee.

Reek: Sup.

Roya: Its nice to meet you.

Dav: Nice to meet you guys. So you are entering the competition?

I.C shrugged. The competition really meant nothing to her. " I always do,"

Roya: But she looses on purpose.

I.C: Because I'm too strong, Roya! I.C said in her defense. Both girls huffed at each other.

Reek: Alright! Girl fight!

Reek cheered. I.C turns on him and whacks him on the head, hard.

Dav laughs." I've got to go. Nice meeting you guys, Roya, Reek. I.C, It's nice to see you're not in danger again. See you around.

He runs off.

Reek: How'd you meet him?

I.C: I was fighting that Spirit Society guy. Let's go.

_O.O Jealous much Reek? Tune in to the next chapter, coming who knows when! And If you're interested, I'll be writing about I.C's past as a Teen Titan, and about her relationship with Ben Tennyson. It's really good, so check it out! ( when I publish them). Please read and Review!_


	7. Both Sides

_Hola! PermanentlyFrozen here, bringing you the latest installment of New Life! Guess what? I've decided to be engaging! +p yup, now you can expect Author's Notes from me in the beginning, or the end. _

_Recap: I.C made a terrible mistake, and turned against everyone in the other world(Earth and Plutonia) because they (her father, older brother, and friends) kept trying to change her, and she was just molded into what they wanted, like a doll. So, she turned evil, killed people(oh please like other villans dont do that) and ran off, ending up in Templar, so she started all over again, becoming good. I DO NOT OWN KIBA. If I did, Zed would have kissed Roia, and I.C would be in it. _

_Italics mean that someone's thinking, or im talking =). This sign - : means that someone's talking, sorry if it confused you._

_So... I think that's it- wait! PLEASE review. I want to know that at least somebody is reading my stories, and Im not just typing for no reason. You can be anonymous, and even if you just say Hi, I'll be happy. Enjoy!_

Commander Inoue: I don't care!We've lost several of our men in Templar already! Reports say that one shardcaster has been killing them off. I want him found!

Commander Inoue slams his fist on the table, in anger at the Spirit Society's secret headquarters. He's strong, big and buff, and intimidated everyone. He was dressed as a General, even though he wasn't one. A man of about 22 ran in, sporting the Spirit Society's dress code, Gray clothes, and a black cape. " Commander! We have a status report, Its a female, black hair, and blue eyes. She has caramel mocha skin, and the spirit energy emanating from her is off the charts!"

Commander Inoue bellowed," Where is my right hand man?"

As if on que, someone walks out of the shadows-Dav Nadee. He approaches Commander Inoue's seat.

"Yes Sir?"

Commander Inoue: You aare the strongest from the society, Nadee. You can walk through Templar without anyone knowing your true identity. Find this girl; Destroy her, and bring her spirit to me.

Dav contemplates his mission._ I hope it's not the blue eyes I know... No. Stop it Dav. You have a goal; Your people have been deprived their rightful place by Plutonian Royalty. You brought them here to start over again, and that means that if you have to kill to save your people, so be it. _

_I.C sat underneath the tree, with a shoulder cut dark blue dress on, her regular attire as a Teen Titan. _

_Ben: I.C!_

_He ran and hugged her, swinging her around. " Where were you?" I.C asked, giggling. Ben still held her. " I was buying you this." He said, as he brought a bracelet to her attention. It was gold and silver, and looked utterly beautiful. I.C's face beamed with joy. _

_I.C: Ben, its beautiful! I love it, and I love you._

_Ben puts it on her left wrist. " I love you I.C. It can transform into a sheild; here. ben tapped it twice, and a sheild gilded in silver appeared. _

_The color was fading, confusion on both of their faces. Why weren't the trees green? I.C screamed as she felt herself falling, and she finds her self in a collapsing building. She's sprawled on the floor, with peices of the roof hitting her. I.C's screaming Ben's name, but the sound was drowned out. Ben wasn't listening to her. His mind was intent on something else. Someone else. _

_Ben: Julie! Come on, let's get out of here! _

_He grabbed Julie's hand, and ran out of the building, sheilding her. Julie was Ben's Ex-girlfriend, before I.C. The walls cave in. I.C screams, but not from the pain. There was a new pain, engraved in her soul. She's broken._

_The scene changes again, and I.C's wearing a black mask, Black hair long, and wavy. She wears a Dark blue blouse, Black utility belt, and very dark teal pants, With black knee length boots and black gloves to top it all off. _

_I.C is part of the Hive, a teamof super villans that her master ran, Slade. He taught her valuable lessons. Hate. Discord. Deciet. _

_I.C: Eyes! Bring the captive!_

_Eyes, a cocky teen with powers to shoot lasers through his eyes, leaned on a table. _

_Eyes: What ever you want ba-_

_I.C: DO NOT CALL ME BABE! I belong to no one, and if you dont want me to kill you, I suggest you value your life by keeping quiet and bringing in Tennyson._

_Slade observed her through a monitor. " Excellent I.C. You have aquired your final virtue as a villan, Deceit. By decieving someone from your past you have-_

_I.C held up a hand. " Whatever. Cut to the chase. I captured Ben as you wanted. I'll send him over to you._

_Ben is in a glass conainment center, looking at I.C in absolute horror._

_Ben: What are you?_

_I.C's eyes narrowed. " What am I? I'm powerful. I'm myself."_

_Ben shook his head. " Your not like this, you could be better, I.C_

_I.C pushes Ben's box across the room, in anger. She speaks calmly, but you could sense the anger._

_I.C: Dont you ever tell me what I could be. I am not going to let you change me anymore! It was always 'I.C you could be better' WHY COULDN'T YOU LIKE ME FOR WHO I WAS?_

_Ben: I.C, dont-_

_I.C: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Not anymore. I loved you Ben. I devoted my soul to you, but apparently it wasnt enough. Everyone wanted to change me. You, Gerald, Father, Gwen, Everybody!_

_Ben: That's not true! _

_I.C: It isn't? I became weak. I had powers of my own. But I stopped using them when you came along. You always played the hero. And everyone one else, was the villan._

_Ben: I.C, I love you._

_I.C scoffed. " Oh really? Then why did you you save Julie that day? Why did you let me die. _

_Ben: You didn't die._

_I.C: I did die! The I.C you knew before is no longer living. Now I feed on rage. On hatred. When I'm here, I can be myself. No one tries to change me. _

_Ben: You had everything. _

_I.C: But I didnt have what I wanted most! What's wrong with with being who I am Ben? Why couldnt I be who I wanted to be?_

_Ben doesnt speak._

_I.C: Exactly. Im not who you want me to be. That's why I was never important to you. But heed this: I will stop at nothing to see you minute, every second, I will be thinking of ways to kill you. After all, you can only kill a person once. But when I find a way that most satisfies me, a way that shows you all my pain-_

_I will come after you._

I.C: No!

She woke up screaming. She sat up in bed, panting. There was loud knocking on her door. " I.C? Let me in now!"

Through the window, the Templan sky looked innocent and free, keeping her secret.


	8. Hurting

_Hi! Now, Im going to start quickly, because I'm pretty excited about writing this one, as you are reading it. (I hope). So here's the deal: In the last chapter, there was a very long flash bak, just so you know. Please please please review, even if its hi, a dot, an exclamation point, I dont care, just write something to tell me you actually read this story. Of course, normal reviews are very welcome. I will keep writing, cuz this comes from a very large book I wrote all my stories in, and it gets alot better xp. Please enjoy, and review!_

_Hurting_

Roya's fist connected with the door harder this time. " I.C! Let me in!"

In a flash, I.C's door was open. Roya came in, and began talking immediately. " We've gotta go, quickly, Spirit Society soilders are attacking the castle!" I.C sprinted out of bed, and ran out the door yelling," Well, what are you waiting for?" over her shoulder. Roya followed.

Outside, there was a lot of yelling, and there was fire everywhere, mainly because Zed was already fighting. Shards were flying everywhere. hitting unsuspecting people. In a breath, I.C whisked out Dolphia. Her spirit drew everyone's attention, and the fighting died down for a couple of seconds as everyone stared in awe. In the middle of the mob, dressed as someone from the Spirit Society, Dav thought, _Oh no, run. Run! _Dolphia took out her bow, and notched three water streams to it. She destroyed all of the spirits in a matter of minutes.

" That's her, the blue-eyed girl! Commander Inoue wants her!"

Zed: Inoue?

All the Spirit Society now began running towards I.C, with all their swords drawn.

Roya: Ankharel!

Ankharel sheilded I.C, and the first row of Spirit Society men, were killed from the lasers she shot out of her harp. But still, more Spirit Society men kept coming.

Roya: There's too many!

Dolphia kept shooting, I.C handled the rest. with her Plutonian ice powers, she raised her arms, and and the air became dangerously cold. Several ice crystals appeared behind her, and her eyes were completely filled in blue. In moments, thousands of ice crystals were behind her in the air.

_A Plutonian! _Dav thought. He ran off, slipping unseen in the shadows. He was no fool, and knew very well the extent of Plutonian powers, the very same powers that banished his race into oblivion.

I.C thrust her hands forward, and all of the crystalites behind her pierced the air at an incredible speed. They hurtled towards the Spirit Society men, and all of them were instanly dead. I.C stayed in the air, a bit dazed, her eyes slowly returning to normal.

Zed: Alright!

There was a lot of damage to be repaired. The intruders were able to break into the castle's main wall, which meant no more business for a long time. I.C still a wild look in her eyes, so she sat down while everyone was bustling about.

_She's a Plutonian. No doubt one from the Royal Family, Princess I.C Seranio herself. Why didn't I make that connection before? She has incredible power... and is now my sworn enemy. _

Dav jumped from roof to roof, on his way to tell Commander Inoue a very important piece of information.

At Mikki's Bakery, days later after the attack on Templar, everyone sat around the kitchen. Reek turned to I.C, his expression playful in order to lighten up the mood.

Reek: Hey I.C, wanna go out?

I.C: No.

She didn't look at him, her eyes were distant and cold. Everyone was still silent, Mikki was silently rolling the dough, and Zed as usual, was sitting on the window, staring out the window. I.C sat in a wooden chair with a glass of orange juice in her hand, and Reek sat next to her, trying every few minutes to ut his arm around her. All he would get in return is a dangerous stare, that made him retreat his arm hastily.

_Ben: I.C, I can help you. Please listen to me, I love you. You can change._

I.C: NO!

I.C squeezed her hand so hard, the glass shattered in her hand, orange juice spilling everywhere.

Reek: Oh shit, I.C, you're bleeding!

I.C: What?

Reek: You're bleeding! Roya, get a towel!

He led her to the sink, to pick the glass gently out of her palms. I.C just felt numb. Her past was eating her up inside. She didn't even look at her injured hand.

Reek picked at the glass gently. " Does it hurt?"

I.C shook her head, and remained silent. Roya returned with the towel, and cleaned up the blood and juice.

I.C: I'm stupid.

Reek: No you're not, don't say that.

I.C: Stop being so nice!

Reek: Why?

I.C: Because I'm stupid, and I'm not nice.

Zed walked in, after he ran after Mikki, who had bolted at the first sight of blood. " Is everything okay?" Zed had just returned from calling Mikki a wimp. " Almost. Roya, can you heal her with your shard?"

Roya: No problem.

I.C's hand was almost completely healed, when Robes strode in.

Robes: The council needs to see you. All.

_O.O blood and gore! I rated this T for a reason, so now you know why. Like the lil' bit of double crossing Dav did? Cuz I enjoyed it! Dont worry it gets better, I promise! PLease read and REVIEW._


End file.
